pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Super Igor
SRSLY I ARCHIVE SO FAST >.< !!! FURST ??!! -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:16, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Congratulations for being first on my epic talk page Sazzy! --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 19:21, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::THIRD Antiarchangel TROLL 19:29, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Second...nub. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:29, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::So, is this an attempt to get banned again? This seems to be your daily hobby :P -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:30, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I am already permabanned, avoiding my ban, ninja style!! ;o --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 19:32, 4 June 2008 (EDT) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User_thinks_Armond_is_weird who doesn't think that? Antiarchangel TROLL 19:31, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Why ? Cuz I don't know the guy >.< -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:32, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::armond is weird, kk, just agree with us 'Antiarchangel TROLL 19:33, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::(lol 3 EC >.< !!!) I cant create a propper category for it :( help me please, oh and I will write a srs story about it when a bitof spam is gathered on my talk page. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:34, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::look at the category, it works now, cause of this, you just fail at templates, kk Antiarchangel TROLL 19:37, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh thanks :D also, gg Trolling >.< also, I cant fail, just created most epic template like...ever. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:39, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::"I cant fail" - "cant fail" - "cant" - ..... –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 20:40, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I do sometiems... >.> --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 06:23, 5 June 2008 (EDT) You have screwed up my page's layout by adding that box >:( Fix now pl0x -- Sazzy '(talk) 19:59, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :QQ --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 20:00, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::That's better. You're hereby forgiven. -- Sazzy '(talk) 20:34, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Hint on why armond is weird...srsly ''Your problem, dear Watson, is quite simple, and is easily fixed by taking the elementary step of not failing. Here, we start from this statement, well, the guy for some weird reason planned to make a link to his template page (though, well, it was to be copy pasted below) but SRSY(!) have you seen any other admin talk in this way? I mean he can be fucking srs bsns ban really heartlesly and fast only to the respect of rules, and then...he admits to be a ninja on his talk, wtf O_0 after that he trolls something...andf even...uses an emoticon! :O I mean, doesnt it feel that rly there are two sides of Armond? Armond the srs bsns and Armond the Troll? I srsly he confuses me >..< Srsly, good srs story? xP --'''Super Igor *ninja!!* 06:19, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :its easier to read than your last story :]--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 06:21, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yaaay :D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 06:22, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ye, would've been enough with the quote though :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:24, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Had to wirte something...constructive. :p --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 06:43, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You speak more readable on gw tbh o.o; -- 'Sazzy (talk) 10:27, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::yeye, pvx this is. :3 --'''Super Igor *ninja!!* 10:47, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Srsly. srs bsnss! -- Sazzy '(talk) 11:11, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Aye srsly. :3 --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 11:22, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Srsly thats kinda boring now... Srsly pve is so easy now, I just dont get why anet makes it ever easyer, I so want to some chalenging areas, intersting, not boring, and all I get is just steamroll thru every single one of them...even if you encounter a hard mob...PI the strongest lad, make him kill himself, kite, kil, easy...still too easy...It was cool first but now its just so...so boring. :'( Good story? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:49, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :That's just cuz you got maed skills now. -- Sazzy '(talk) 16:07, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::No srsly pve is way too easy unless you start doing something very manly like idk...go to destruction depth's HM with heroes packed with hexes. :< Why do people like to mess with my signature????? >.< --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 13:59, 5 June 2008 (EDT) QQ Ayron broke my signatuuure!!! *crys* :'( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:07, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :QQ, I gave you a longcat but it got baleeted :< --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] I just pew pew'd your sig. Awesome. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:31, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Everybody Hates Igor Poor Igor, you got banned... I'll trace up a Ninjask sig for you or something. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:53, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :I thought it was unusually quiet xP What did he do this time? --'Sazzy ' 18:30, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::yeah seriously lolwut--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 21:20, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::His sig violated copyright. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 21:31, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::oh, how long is the ban--[[User:The Noob Police|'''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 21:42, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::* 19:12, 5 June 2008 Auron (Talk | contribs) blocked "Super Igor (contribs)" with an expiry time of '''3 days' (reverting administrative action, failure to discuss before re-uploading possible copyvios)'' –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 22:13, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::lolwut? I thought it was discussed and it was fan-made ? I do remember reading something like that anyway --'Sazzy ' 01:03, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Poor me, evul, ruthless admins hate me, srsly, unfair ban, I spammed half a wiki with it before aploding Auron readed not. *crys* :'( ::::::::Seriously Igor, stop avoiding bans. You are just giving Armond excuses to ban you. - 06:08, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Igor complained on Auron's page that it was fan art, spammed all over about it, and then decided to reupload it. Then Auron banned him for reasons shown above. All within 15 minutes of Igor posting on his page. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:12, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::15 minutes is enuff to respond, and I was totally sure it was fan made yes >.< srsly anybody should be able to respond in 15 minutes, he didnt, I paniked. xP Srsly unfair, I go get msn now and spam gurus. <3333 :::::::::::24-48 hours is reasonable for a response from an Admin tbh. Just stop playing the victim and definitely stop avoiding your bans every single time someone bans you or it might end up permanent. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:21, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::ups, PANIC! I go spam gurus and get msn now, yeye :::::::::::::Wasn't you permabanned? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:24, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Yeah but they added extra 3 days to it. :::::::::::::::GLHF with month ban, Misery was right. -- Armond Warblade 21:52, 6 June 2008 (EDT) lol srsly I thought banns are meant to be avoided, seems not, hehe, Month was an overkill, hehe, Armond is weird. xP Ah, whatever. :... -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:20, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::If that was you Igor, it should be pointed out that when you get banned for avoiding bans, avoiding that ban is a dumb thing to do. Unless you want to be actually permabanned, stop being dumb. - 07:33, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::Permaban him Armond he has no morals --Droks 11:23, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Droks, I'm going to say this with the utmost amount of no respect: Shut up. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:34, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Im going to say this with the utmost respect because im not a horrible person: Im sorry you feel that way but I wont troll you or insult you for saying it like everyone does to me --Droks 11:37, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Don't make me throw a boner at you... Anyway, morals are for the weak! Also, randomly insulting Igor on his userpage = trolling, gg. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:38, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::That is hardly trolling everyone else is saying he deserved his ban and when i say it Im trolling (see Saz) in fact whatever I say someone comes along and posts Im trolling underneath it that adds nothing to the conversation and is realy just make things worser . If you want to see real trolling have a look at some of the things Igor has done to me , i t makes what I said above look like a complement --Droks 11:41, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::you see, the difference is that we're saying "Igor. Stop evading. It's bad. You're just prolonging your account ban." and you're saying, "Igor deserves it. he's bad. Has no morals. He's a troll." If that's not what you're meaning to say, then be more careful how you phrase things because that's why you're getting called a troll. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:44, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::(EC) No point on what I was going to say, just see Panic. Also, basically, stop beating a dead prostitute. It's dead. Leave it alone. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:45, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Panic people say those kinds of things to me all the time and nobody cares they just join in because making fun of droks is funny --Droks 11:46, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::...It's because you decide to go here, troll, then say you aren't a troll and play victim. Just stop posting on Igor's page. If you have any more issues, bring the trolling to my talk. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:48, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Perma Ban has arrived. Have a nice forever to cool off. ~~ 11:45, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Unblocked I unblocked you on the condition that you behave. This is probably your last chance - don't blow it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 00:37, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :<3 [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 10:29{GMT}21-06-MMVIII ::Welcome back. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:18, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::Oh thanks, took me less than forever to cool off. ;) --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:38, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Srsly I dont know what to submit. :( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:23, 21 June 2008 (EDT) : :O-- 10:01, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::Unb&'d :O --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:02, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::lolwut-- 10:05, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::ya rly --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:06, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::huh? no i ment what did u say xD-- 10:09, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh, got unbanned as you can see. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:10, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::NO WAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <-- that makes the squid very happy-- 10:12, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:13, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::lol@nowiki format. aah crap, i gotta do my least favorite mission now, Gala Hatchery >< the turtles are so awesome... but they suck so much-- 10:15, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Aww >< do you know the Gayala trick? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:17, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::BOND THE TURTLES. That is all. Lord of all tyria 10:19, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::No, go around them, without triggering the argo to move out, bit hard to explain, you basically go around the turtles, kil all the Kurzick spawns/mobs then come to turtles and peacefully go to the end. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:25, 21 June 2008 (EDT) You, sir are fucking back. Nice to see you again! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:09, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :Ayee, thx, u 2, I am fucking back! :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:11, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::How did you persuade wizardboy to let you back, or did he just decide? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:13{GMT}21-06-MMVIII :::Nothing special rly, wrote him an appeal request e-mail yesturday. :) --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:15, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Thing is, I cant rly be as silly and spamming around pvx as much as I used to T.T --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:19, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah... you'd better not do the kind of stuff on Godliest's talk page that other people can get away with. =( [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:20{GMT}21-06-MMVIII ::::::What is it? =( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:24, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::whoa thats alot of talk for 1 refresh, just owned the Hatcha rey-- 11:30, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::O'RLY? So how did you own the poor turtles? :'( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:32, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::with spears of course -- 11:35, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Wow, and what is that ball in your other hand? :o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:37, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::lol xD a shield. just added tht ressmonkey userbox-- 11:38, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Amagash a shield! How did you do that gif? :o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:40, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I told him about Jasc Animation Shop. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:41, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Im confused :S --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:43, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Same way I made this, as well as this and this. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:46, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::enditing conflicts FTL, anyway, i used a free program called Pivot for this gif. Pivot lets u make animations with stick figures with literally no skill at all. i also used it to remake GoD's "Skillz" pic there. -- 11:49, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Sweet, I made you a userbox. :) --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:53, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :OMG thats awesome!!!!!!!!!! u maek the best template user box's-- 12:31, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::OMG Yaaay! :D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:33, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Lol Screwed the whole page with my userbox xD --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:36, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Admins Just looked thru last 500 blocks...i think every single one from the birth of the site bayb, amagash admins were much moar funneh tbh, especially grinch. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:16, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :loladmins-- 19:45, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::loloddmins--'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:03, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Crossfire wants to join the guild. Can you log on and invite him? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:08, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :Sure thing, lemme just switch to another pc. :) --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:10, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::Which guild is this? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:11{GMT}22-06-MMVIII :::Nvm, S I N got him. Anyway, this is just a guild that Igor's in which now me and Crossfire are in. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:13, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::(EC)BraG, small pve guild with cool people, the core of the guild were top 100 in the ladder btw. :3 oi, you made me switch on my other pc for nothng! >.< --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:14, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::hmm.. i might concider joining. then again i just got back into the LUXN alliance in WARS, which ive been trying to do for months, how big is the guild and is there an alliance?-- 19:35, 22 June 2008 (EDT)<--- vacationing in OBX!!!!! (Outer Banks, NC) ::::::We just switched alliances, but it's decently large. I'm only a member, so I can't invite yet. Still, it's decently fun, and we're invading it with PvXers... MWAHAHAHAHA! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:37, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah lol, new pvx guild. =] Its nice, we have rly interesting people there, not a big guild, but has some rly cool people, and when we make guild groups we pwn everything. xD So, if u wunna join I will send u an invite, was at school whole day today though. :( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:38, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Your school goes really late O_O Also, @GoD, if you manage to get a military coup organized, guest me for it ^_^ ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 12:10, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ya only for a week now and holidays after. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:11, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Please Stop being shitter. ups [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 19:18, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :Are you stupid? You cant even sign. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:25, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::i have many IQs — Skakid 19:26, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::Many many. :D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:08, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, don't troll (@SnowBunny). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:34, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Cuz trawling is baed, though asking a troll no to troll would proly make him lol irl, but whatever. x] --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:44, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::GoD and igor say don't troll, nice joke. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:36, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Banned again? Just fucking "LOL!" Stop letting idiots bait you into arguements. Selket Shadowdancer 12:28, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :lol --'Sazzy ' 13:35, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::yay temporarily b& buddies again :3 --Metroid WOOOOT IM BACK AGAIN :D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:07, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Don't get banned again pl0x. -- Come visit 13:08, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ya i wont, selket is right, it is better to just ignore those retarded flamers, not my problem that they have a problem is it? :) --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:11, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::Agreed. --'Sazzy ' 13:12, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:13, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::good luck with that.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:23, 27 June 2008 (EDT) W00T Kewl, finally got time and no lag to fill last hm book for my secret agent <3 vanqing and cart it is now. <3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:26, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Secret Agent Congrats bud. Choytw ~~ Talk+ 15:26, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :thanks :) finally wasnt lazy, didnt lag and had time to fill last hm book for it ^.^ --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 15:31, 27 June 2008 (EDT) WARNING This page is 35 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. --'Sazzy ' 19:37, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::( Let it reach about 40kb than i archive, its way too small and way too epic atm. :< --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:39, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::Epic? Where? --'Sazzy ' 19:41, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::"Have forever to cool off"......."Ups Im back! :3" --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:42, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::ups. --'Sazzy ' 19:46, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:47, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Hidden Spam Two can play at that game =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:13, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :orly? -- Come visit 10:50, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::rlyrly? Brandnew. 11:08, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::orly? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:15, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::: --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:18, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::No. -- Armond Warblade 11:27, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::(ec) --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:30, 28 June 2008 (EDT)--'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:30, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Now ur hiden spam is 16 times 1337er. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:12, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Hell yea, dont give it away tho ¬.¬ --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:13, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - Hero Shadow Vanquishers Prot Bond. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:13, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :It isnt on the bar :o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:14, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::There are 4 people on the team. Only 3 are shown. It has instructions as to what the 4th person should do. Lern2read. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:15, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::I kno to read, but still. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:16, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::My point is that the player could take prot bond wherever it is needed. Shadow refuge can be used as a great healing source to counter any damage taken. Its all in the build. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:18, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Damage is also rather low, and the whole concept in my opinion is redundant and hard to pull off for some professions (warriors with spirit bond? o.o;), Imo its just better to use sabway in a normal team, at least for speed's sake. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:20, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Then change ur vote to say that. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:22, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Lazy :x --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:24, 28 June 2008 (EDT) So I hurd people haet me, weird, im so cool. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:49, 28 June 2008 (EDT) : That's why! Everyone is so envoius. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:54, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::Thought so...dont invy me, im born to be cool, you just cant achieve such leetness. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:55, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :EVEYBODY HATES U! I HATE U! LEAVE PVX! UNINSTALL GW! QQ SOMEWHERE ELSE! Lol, jk =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:58, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::Stop envying me. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:58, 28 June 2008 (EDT) PvX:NPA Someone telling you to stfu is not a personal attack. A personal attack would be if someone were to call you something or question your character in some manner. Saying "You are a stupid noob who is terrible at the game, shut the fuck up" would be a personal attack, but "Shut the fuck up" on it's own is just mean and not covered by PvX:NPA. - 18:57, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Whether its NPA or not it is still unacceptable behaviour and a user should at least be warned for it, no exceptions. Selket Shadowdancer 18:59, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, doesn't break policy as far as I am aware. If he had said "Shut the fuck up, your opinion is not valuable", that would break PvX:YAV, but he didn't do that either. It does say profanity should be avoided, but it's not banned. - 19:14, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::If you or anyone else seriously think that makes this sort of attitude towards other users acceptable then that seriously says alot about the maturity level of this site. Selket Shadowdancer 19:18, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::It says more about maturity when you can manage to ignore something so silly and generic as "Shut the fuck up." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:27, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :It is a personal attack. In NPA, it says that all comments directed at a person that are not well intentioned are personal attacks. Or at least thats what I got out of it. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:29, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::Stop making unnecessary drama. — Skakid 19:33, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::Im simply stating my opinion as to how NPA should be interpereted. Thats includes stfu as an personal attack. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:37, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Wow, teh spamz, yeah agreed with ress, it does violate npa. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:44, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::It should be noted that although it is a personal attack, its not bannable. But do try to avoid using it in the future Skakid. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:49, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I just want to know how "Shut the fuck up" is either personal, or an attack, before going into it being both. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:50, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::The way I see it, any attack that is directed at a user is perosnal. Its an attack in the same way "u suck, uninstall GW" is an attack. It is unnecessary and offensive to the recipient. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:55, 28 June 2008 (EDT) So Misery, if I told you to shut the fuck up, that isn't violating NPA? Because if it isn't, you know what my next message will say... :) -- Come visit 19:52, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :I doubt he'd mind. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:53, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::Well again, ress is right, yeah even if it is not bannable, it is a violation, and atleast should recieve a warning and not being encouraged to be used again in the future. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:59, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::That doesn't even make sense. If there's a violation worth warning about, there's a ban that's next in line. If someone's offended by such a comment, they can post in the other person's talk page that they were hurt by the comment or whatever. It doesn't match any of the given points on the NPA policy, so it being a direct violation of NPA is not really feasible. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:01, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::NPA is to prevent comments such as someone threatening to burn crosses on your lawn and then rape and lynch your family. It's a guideline for behavior on the wiki and it's enforced in the spirit of the policy. Begging for an admin to give someone a warning for saying shut the fuck up is childish and an abuse of the protection NPA aims to provide to the site's users. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 20:06, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::That's not to say that you can't raise the situation with an admin, but screaming "NPA VIOLATION!!" is not the way you should be going about it because as you can plainly see it's causing drama. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 20:08, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Ska's stfu was just one of npa violations that were going on since my unban with no appropriate reason, and really, are you giving everyone permission to flame me or what?! If not some kind of warning should be given to that user not to start such actions again, and yes beside the ban there is warning. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:13, 28 June 2008 (EDT) It's not a violation of NPA, Igor. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:16, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'm saying that you need to just cite the NPA violations in 1 post and then go along with the admin decision rather than react to 4 inane words that any admin looking at your post can clearly see. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 20:26, 28 June 2008 (EDT) From AN (ec)Oi, thats what im asking for. :P Dont powr fuel in teh firez. And Rapta, Im not hiding behind a policy, and am contributing normally to all important pages like build pages or important serious topics, main problem is that some people who dont like me unbanned instead of contacting wizardboy or auron consider trolling and flaming me with no appropriate reason a good choice, it is not! It will not make things better. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:54, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Consider this: have you ever tried taking the lead to prevent such trolling? That is, making comments more thought-out and logical instead of just pouring out whatever you have on your head and then pressing "Save page". That's the main issue that's being addressed here with regards to your actions. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:59, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::I am mostly (well, sometimes im not but its rare) am contrbuting in such manner on important pages such as build talks or serious topics etc., am contributing to builds and all the stuff, happy? You see it is a matter of context, in this exact case what kind of reply you would expect from userrs on a "Welcome Rapta, to pvx wiki" topic from grinch with welcome template that didnt even work innitially, my "ups" fits it perfectly so Ska's edit (obviously) is a troll, yeah again something slimy to annoy me, it would have been relevant if I would have spammed random talk page with uberlargefont EPIC FAIL like I did long time ago to piss half the wiki off but it isnt that case. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:09, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::I fail to see how that fits in, even with that template. And again, if you really wish to avoid such conflicts with other users, simply don't press "Save page". Press "Show preview" if you really want to see what it looks like if that comment is posted. And I'm not only talking about that edit. I'm talking about things like this, which really, is seen by other users as baiting. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:13, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::And in what mood you have expected me to be after you basically said in ac; "Oh dont worry nothing is npa carry on flaming and annoying Igor". And even in that comment I have includet information relevant to the build. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:16, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You see? Here's a prime example. Most users won't see that as something outside of baiting. A central problem is you not getting the perspective of the division between a stupid edit and one that is not. It's especially bad when you bring it into the main namespace. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:18, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Raptas right. Half of that comment wasnt needed. And dont exagerate what was on the AN. All that was said was that stfu wasnt an NPA violation, so dont assume nothing is. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:21, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::(Block log); 00:17 . . Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) (blocked "User:Super Igor" with an expiry time of infinite: I'll explain on the Igor's talk page) well there we go No 20:23, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Ban First of all, let me start by saying that I in no way condone the idiotic behavior of Tab, Ska, etc. They made things a whole heck of a lot worse and they should know better. But here are the facts: on June 7th, after numerous shorter bans, you were permabanned. On June 21st, Wizardboy unblocked you, with the reason, "Igor says he's ready to behave." That's fine provided that you were in fact ready to behave. But, as near as I can tell, that hasn't been the case. On June 26th, I banned Tab and you for asshattery, etc.; you emailed me avowing that you'd reformed once and for all. Indeed, you told me that if I unbanned you that instant, you'd stay out of trouble and avoid conflict with Ska, Tab, etc. Then, I go to look at the AN and you seem to have done just the opposite! I realize that you feel slighted, but you had to know that that was ill-advised (particularly once it began to get out of hand). It's 2:26 AM and I'm tired, so I'll close by saying that as far as I'm concerned, you've proven that, regardless of what you say/promise you'll continue to be a negative contributor on the whole, and as such, I really have no choice but to re-permaban you. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:30, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Wha wha wha? Igor is gone :( forever :( I must reach him in game somehow before I lose my sanity from no funny-ness. -- Come visit 10:16, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::omg what the heck, perma-ed again???? well, i dont argue with admins, but can some1 sum-up what DE said in tht large chunck of text? i knew this would happen though ><-- 11:38, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::He didn't ACTUALLY get perma'd, DE was just saying "You should've been perma'd by I'm not going to". If you check the list of blocked IP adresses/names, you'll see he was only banned until the 30th. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:40, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Nvm, those were just other IP adresses. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:40, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::dangit, now i have to read it-- 11:43, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Long story short: Igor was perma-banned >_< -- Come visit 11:43, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Long Long story short, Igor said he would be good, he got a 1day ban for not being good, he then told DE he would not get involved in anything ever again, DE unbanned him, he went against his word and started getting all involved. Bad fish, stay bad fish. 90.217.16.147 11:55, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yet turn a blind eye on those who just continuing to provoke him and continuing to not "play into his hand" but instead make him "play into theirs". --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:22, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::They paid DE off, which explains why only Igor got banned. -- Come visit 12:28, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Which is why I made a wall of text that could keep the Mongols out of China on my page... --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:29, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Tab would have largely ignored Igor if he hadn't inserted himself into a conversation between Tab and Panic, two people who don't like him very much. Granted, Tab didn't have to respond in such a hostile manner, but he got banned too. I won't comment on Skakid. I support DE's decision, mainly because Igor has managed to cause more drama than anything else since he got back, inserting himself into almost everything that goes past on recent changes. - 12:30, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::But that is funny! :( -- Come visit 12:31, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::The conversation was relatively about Pokemon, Tab just decided to bring his whole "I hate Igor" persona to it as well. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:33, 29 June 2008 (EDT) I'm resetting indent to say: IGOR MUST COME BACK. :( -- Come visit 12:41, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Gift I keep seeing circles betwween the back blocks-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 03:41, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :Optical illusions are fun, eh? --84.24.206.123 03:43, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::I see nothing at all >.< --'Sazzy ' 06:13, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::Thats because you dont read between the blocks.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:13, 30 June 2008 (EDT) LOL Now this user is so epic, I rolled on the floor laughing at his userspace and contributions, oh so funny. :') Any chance he would be back? --92.40.19.33 06:51, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :I think it's unlikely. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:54, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::D': --92.40.19.33 06:55, 30 June 2008 (EDT)